Lance Jimmer
Lance Jimmer (ランス・ジマー Ransu Jimā) is an antagonist featured in Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. He provides Orbital Frames and LEVs to BAHRAM. Jimmer's name is an alias, as Robin O'Connell claimed never to have heard of him and Twede Grey mentions that the name did not show up in any official records or even the agent roster. It is revealed through his conversation with Dezeele Zephyrs in the 24-scene path that Jimmer's original name was "Ani Aegis". Appearance Jimmer is commonly seen in a black suit and fedora. He has razor-thin slits for eyes and is somewhat reptilian. Although he gives the impression that he is always smiling, his eyes are eerily expressionless and his face is like a creepy mask.Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars CharaReference Personality Jimmer does not believe in mixing business with emotion and believes in all cases that the ends justify the means, as he explains in his confrontation with Myona Alderan.Confront Jimmer with Myona in her Nerokerubina, 25-Scene Path only This results in his apathy towards others, as he carries out his tasks in manipulating Ares and Myona for BAHRAM's ends without any second thoughts. Myona mentions that whenever Jimmer would appear, Ares would change completely and become serious. Jimmer states that the easiest way to control somebody is through their temper. However, this is later used against him, as Jimmer himself becomes temperamental at the mention of Nohman's name. Despite his support for BAHRAM and his plot to end Zephyrs's Animus series, Jimmer is not a champion of the Martian cause.Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars CharaReference Synopsis Background Jimmer was formerly an earth-born pilot known as Ani Aegis. He was a rising star of BAHRAM with an impressive resume, but then disappeared mysteriously, changing both his face and his name. It can be deduced from Zephyrs's and Amante's comments that Jimmer became jealous of Ridley Hardiman for leading BAHRAM and attempted to assassinate him, but failed to do so. 25-Scene Path In the 25-scene path, Jimmer is first seen speaking with Amante Furlair. Afterwards, he meets Cage Midwell when the latter chases after Ares and Myona to save them from BAHRAM, antagonizing him briefly before ordering Myona to destroy him. Later, Jimmer attacks BIS with a Ravana, but is defeated. Jimmer is finally seen witnessing the defeat of Ares and Iblis and attempts to escape by escape pod. However, Amante reveals that she had jammed the escape pod, preventing Jimmer from escaping. Jimmer, realizing that he had been abandoned in turn, laughs in insanity. 24-Scene Path In the 24-scene path, Jimmer is seen incorporating a self-binder to put Myona Alderan under his control. After Ned Noachim's death, Jimmer converses with Zephyrs, who reveals his knowledge of Jimmer's identity but is held at gunpoint by Jimmer. Zephyrs directs Bolozof Velasgo to shoot at Jimmer but Bolozof betrays him and shoots Zephyrs instead. Jimmer then activates the self-binder to force Bolozof to follow him, and later makes full use of it to enslave Bolozof and order him to destroy BIS. Jimmer reveals that Bolozof had become easy to control with the self-binder due to metatron poisoning, a symptom he notes that was also prevalent in "Radam Levans". Later, Jimmer meets Amante again, whom he had ordered to spy on Zephyrs. Amante, however, makes it clear that she is not on his side and, after taunting him by telling him all the ways in which Nohman is superior to him, shoots him and burns his base, leaving him for dead.Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars 24 Scene-path: Scene 23 Beginning References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub